What no Lunch!
by A Friend Nearby
Summary: A sorta funny one-shot about your favorite characters trying to save the world from XANA, but poor Odd....will he ever get to have lunch?


What no Lunch?!

Thingy that states… I don't own Code: LYOKO k peoples but who ever said I didn't own this: And…WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Finally it's my favorite time of the day!' Odd cried out as he

ran down the hallway trying to get as far as possible from Mrs. Hertz room.

So close now I can almost taste those meatball subs Odd thought and just as he was about to open the door however his cell phone rang.

'Aw Einstein I was so close to getting lunch today!'

'Sorry Odd but-

'Yeah I know, I'll be there in a flash' Odd said with a sigh and hung up his phone.

Why did Xana always attack right when I was about to eat? Odd thought and held his stomach as it rumbled angrily at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtulization.' Jeremie called out as he hit the enter button.

'Odd i'm sending you the overboard.' Jeremie said.

'Good thing too Jer for a sec i thought you gonna have me walk on an empty stomach.' Odd said waiting for the overboard

'Odd, Aelita should not be that far ahead of you, can you see her?' Jeremie asked looking at his screen waiting for an answear.

'Not only do i see her Einstein i see her with a bunch of friends of mine.' Odd said smiling as he raced to help Aelita from the hornets.

'Laser Arrow!' Odd called out as he hit a hornet only then to be hit by another one as well.

'Hop on aboard the pony express princess.' Odd said smiling as Aelita hoped on the overboard

'Thanks Odd.' Aelita said smiling back.

'Laser Arrow!" Odd called again only his arrow missed, but the hornets laser hit it's target perfectly.

'Odd you only have 20 life points be careful ok!?' Jeremie said.

'Your looking a little nervous today Jer anything wrong?' Yumi asked looking at Jeremie with concern in her eyes.

'Yeah Odd is almost…is divirtulized, and I still haven't been able to get a hold of Ulrich, and Aelita is all by herself on Lyoko.' Jeremie said in an exasperated tone.

'I'm sure we'll hear from Ulrich sooner of later, he can't not answear is phone forever.' Yumi said, but by the way she said it Jeremie could tell she was worried.

'Hey guys guess what Ulrich's here...though im not sure how he got here he's here and thats what matters.' Odd said with a confused look on his face as he climbed back up from the scanner room.

'I'm right here Jer go ahead and send me in.' a very familar voice said from in the scanner room.

'Ulrich what happened, and how did you get here without anyone…noticing' Jeremie said and look at Yumi who nodded her head and headed down the steps.

When she got there there was Ulrich only he didn't seem…solid.

'Well what's Jeremie waiting for why won't he send me in?' Ulrich said looking at Yumi with Xanas mark blaring in his eyes.

'Sorry Ulrich.' Yumi said and she tried a roundhouse kick to the gut but Xana Ulrich grab her foot and twisted it then flip her over his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Aelita it's up to you to deactivate the tower and do it fast please Yumi's in trouble.' Jeremie said looking at his computer screen.

'Odd help Yumi out too ok?' 'All right Jeremie no prob.' Odd said in his usual cheery voice. and headed down the steps again this time with a crowbar.

---------------------------------------------------------------

'Jeremie I've spotted the tower, but it's heavily guarded.' Aelita said while hiding behind a rock.

Two mega tanks and three krabs were guarding the tower and one swarm of hornets.

'Okay Aelita do you think you could some how maneuver around them?' Jeremie asked as he began to virtulize the overboard.

'I'll see if I can.' Aelita said hoping on to the overboard and taking off.

The two mega tanks were the first to notice the pink haired girl on the purple overboard, they began to shoot their beans right at her, and the krabs were shooting at her as well.

'Jeremie I think they've noticed me.' Aelita said with a small frown as she nearly dodged the beam from the mega tank.

'Be very careful Aelita.' Jeremie said looking at his screen.

'I'll try Jeremie.' Aelita said and dove underneath the hornets and head straight for the tower but was cut of by a mega tanks beam which was not even an inche away from her.

'Whew close call that al- Aelitas sentance was cut of by a hornets laser hitting her in her hand.

'I've gotta be more careful.' Aelita said to herself and tried another rush at the tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------

'Come on now Yumi I'm not that tough.' Xana Ulrich said with an evil grin on his face.

Yumi got back up from being flipped and tried a spinning jump kick aiming for something that she knew would've brought the non Xana-fied Ulrich to his knees crying, but it went straight through Xana Ulrich.

Xana Ulrich laughed and grabbed Yumi so that they were face-to-face.

'What are going to do now Yumi?' Xana Ulrich said laughing.

Yumi grinned and merely said: 'Good night.' As Odd brought down a crowbar over Xana Ulrichs head.

Yumi's smiled faded just as fast as it had come for the crow bar, just like her kicks, went right through Xana Ulrich.

Xana Ulrich laughed and said: ' If you thought that would hurt me, then you have definitely not learned anything in the past ten minutes.

------------------------------------------------------------

'Jeremie I'm in the tower!' Aelita cried out as she barely made it through Xanas monsters.

'Alright Aelita!' Jeremie said with a grin.

'Tower deactivated.' Aelita said lowering her head.

'Return to the past now!' Jeremie cried out and hit the enter button and watched as the white light washed over him.

------------------------------------------------------------

'Finally it's my favorite time of the day!' Odd cried out as he

ran down the hallway trying to get as far as possible from Mrs. Hertz room.

So close now I can almost taste those meatball subs Odd thought and just as he was about to open the door however his cell phone rang.

'Hey Einstein what's up?' Odd asked with his normal cheery voice again.

'Thought I'd let you know that you get to eat today.' Jeremie said who was in the factory testing a new program to see if he could find a way to get Franz Hopper out of the computer.

'YEAH!!!' Odd shouted into the phone making Jeremies ear drums break.

'Thanks for letting me know Einstein now I won't starve in gym class.' Odd said grinning and hung up running towards the caffteria.

'Hey Rosa Jeremie said i could have his helping of the meatball sub.' Odd said with a smile.

'Oh Odd i'm sorry we've just run out of the subs...but we have lamb.' Rosa giving Odd a hopful smile.

Odd looked at the lunch room and relized he was the last one to get in...

Odd sighed, 'Yeah i guess lamb is alright.' and as soon as he was near a garbage can he threw the lamb out deciding that he would pester his friends for their food.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm…this one-shot was supposed to be a funny little one-shot lol oh well I still love it and I guess it's alright for my first little one-shot thing. Also I wrote this around 1:00 am so yeah lol I'm crazy like that. oh and also leave areview i don't care if you flame otr not this little one-shot was just for fun hehe. D

A Friend Nearby


End file.
